MONSTRUO
by Tao stalker
Summary: que pasaría si Ren vuelve a ser el de antes y acepta una oferta...el sumario apesta lo se...y M solo por seguridad dejen Review!...mi 2o fic!


**Shaman king no me pertenece…q penita. Disfruten!…aps si no se entiende, es todo desde la visión de Ren, de su lado malo y bizarro …me encanta ese niño!**

**buu salio cortito jaja pero no me pidan taaanto tampoco...soy pesima para las historias largas, de hecho pierdo el hilo altiro jajaja**

**__MONSTRUO__**

El día que mate a las Hanagumis fue el día que marco mi vida

Habían pasado meses que había dejado de ser el Ren del torneo, el que ya era más abierto con sus amigos, el que se preocupaba por ellos… claro quien no cambia después de pasar un mes y medio en un calabozo, alimentado dos veces a la semana, y torturado todos los días. Después de eso volví a ser el Ren de siempre, el de antes, frío, reservado, capaz de eliminar a quien se me pusiera por delante, el que su corazón estaba lleno de odio, contra su padre y contra el mundo.

Ese Ren hizo que todos se alejaran de mi, hasta Horo, quien había proclamado a los 4 vientos que era mi mejor amigo, que nunca me abandonaría….es por esto mismo que nunca creí en los demás.

Luego de que todos se alejaran comenzaron de nuevo los asesinatos en mi mundo, nuevamente no sentía el mas mínimo remordimiento al ir acabando con la vida de esas cucarachas que se cruzaban frente a mí, mi lanza era lo único que necesitaba.

Un día estaba sentado al lado de un río, disfrutando la naturaleza, el viento mecía mi cabello al compás de las ramas de los árboles, en ese momento decidieron aparecer las Hanagumis, me di cuenta que la pelea no iba a durar mucho, mi mente se encontraba clara en ese momento, mi cuerpo descansado y sediento de sangre, a los ojos del mundo yo era un mounstro, me sonreí y tomé mi lanza y las ataqué.

También llego Yoh, quien veía como la pelea se llevaba acabo, el creía que yo podría volver a ser el mismo, era el único que lo creía… que estúpido más grande.

Mi lanza se movía con destreza frente a los ataques del trío femenino, acabado primero con kanna, un solo corte en su cuello, certero, la sangre salpico mi cara, mi lengua la saboreo, excitando aun más mi cuerpo para seguir la masacre, después fue Mary, esa niña tonta nunca lo vio venir, la lanza le atravesó la espalda y salio por su abdomen, murió al instante… faltando la ultima escuche la voz de Yoh - Ren no sigas, no es necesario ser como él! - _como quien? Debe ser como su gemelo, no me importa_- pensé, y en ese momento la acabe, Matti cayo muerta frente a mi, prácticamente abierta en dos, mi Kwan-do bañada en sangre, al igual que mis manos, mis ojos llenos de odio, mi cuerpo ensangrentado, mis labios saboreando cada gota. Fue en ese momento en que volví en "mi" y mire la escena, tres mujeres muertas en el suelo, el pasto bañado en sangre, siendo ensuciado por esa sucia sangre, a un lado mío estaba Yoh de rodillas mirando horrorizado todo lo que había sucedido y frente a mi, sonriente y orgulloso de mis acciones, estaba Hao Asakura.

Hao camino hacia mi, pasando al lado de los cuerpos sin vida del trío de idiotas que le servían , me sonrió y me tendió la mano - me enorgulleces Tao, sabia que eras capaz de acabarlas de un solo golpe, eran débiles - lo miré, me seguía sonriendo, mire atrás de el y el espíritu de fuego se estaba comiendo a los espíritus de esas mujeres y sus espíritus acompañantes, le sonreí de vuelta y extendí mi mano, nuestras manos se unieron, y con una orden ya estábamos sobre el espíritu de fuego. Mire hacia abajo y estaba Yoh, seguía en el suelo, me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, gritando mi nombre con toda su fuerza. Nos alejamos rápidamente de ahí, yo sonriente lleno de orgullo por mis acciones y mis decisiones, ahora tendría la oportunidad de ser mas fuerte.

Sí, el día en que mate a las Hanagumis, lo recuerdo, fue el día en que me uní a Hao y abandone mi pasado, fue el día en que pase a ser su mano derecha, incontrolable sediento de sangre, el verdadero Ren Tao, un **monstruo**.

Fin

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado…salio de mi más profundo ser un día que me sentía terrible…enojada con todo y con todos…y quien me entiende mejor que Ren…y decidí escribir sobre el momento en que podria haberse unido a Hao ****por fa dejen review a ver si sigo escribiendo o si apesto…**

**Mis agradecimientos a q me posteo en el otro fic..gracias =)**


End file.
